The present invention relates to gas turbine engines and more particularly to an improved system for reducing leakage of fluid and for providing fluid at a desired pressure to a point of use
Air is bled from the high pressure compressor and used to cool various engine components including a blade outer air seal assembly in the high pressure turbine section of the engine. In the past, there has been substantial pressure losses in this cooling air due to leakage. As a result of these losses, it has been difficult to maintain the required cooling levels and the desired back flow margin at the blade outer air seal assembly.